


The Vampire's Christmas

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon smiled and sat near Sarah Croydon at the same time.





	The Vampire's Christmas

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon smiled and sat near Sarah Croydon at the same time. It was the perfect Christmas for them. They recalled attacking a few Salem townspeople recently. There weren't any other witnesses. Charles placed his arm around Sarah's shoulders before he kissed her. Minutes with one another. Perfect Christmas presents.

 

THE END


End file.
